


The Perfect Muse

by unicornwind



Series: Young and Married [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idol Mingyu, M/M, Model Minghao, Romance, Slice of Life, married young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwind/pseuds/unicornwind
Summary: Mingyu is so lost without his muse.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Young and Married [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602523
Kudos: 81





	The Perfect Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Here, please enjoy a fluffy (smutty) gyuhao fic no one asked for. ^^

Mingyu heaves a sigh for what it feels like the nth time, today is obviously not his day. Everything he’s done feels wrong and it irks him to no end. It goes on when he tries to come up with lyrics for his group’s upcoming album. He has been locking himself in his personal recording studio, the private studio which was given by his management after his group made their major breakthrough a couple years ago. It is such a grand gift, not to mention it's equipped with four small custom recording studios for each member. Since then, it's become a perfect place for Mingyu to compose his raps and songs. It's peaceful, cozy, and filled with his personal belongings. It's even customized to fit his preferences and he loves it. He's never had this much difficulty in writing his lyrics here before, it usually flows easily. But, not today though.

He has been here for hours, and he knows he should get something to eat because his stomach has been growling rather loudly, but it itches him how this one particular line seems to not blend flawlessly with the rest of his lyrics. It's frustrating to say the least. He spins on his chair, briefly glancing at his watch. It's past seven -dinner time- no wonder he's getting hungry.

Mingyu sighs, again. Maybe it's not because of the place that makes him scrambling to even put a decent line on his lyrics.

He checks his phone, hoping he'll get a new message. To his chagrin, there's no notification on it. His husband is supposed to be done with his schedule at this kind of hour. A darn schedule if Mingyu has to be honest. It's a photoshoot for a high-end magazine, they have been bugging Minghao to take their offer for this project but he has been politely declining it since it requires him to go abroad. Flying away from home means he would have less time to spend with Mingyu. It’s been tough enough already with Mingyu's own busy schedules for them to have a quality time together.

But the magazine’s offer would give excellent exposure for Minghao's career and Mingyu knows the concept of this photoshoot has sparked Minghao’s curiosity. So with his blessings, Minghao flew to Japan to complete his job. Well, Japan isn't even that far from his own country but still, he's never been great in dealing with separation.

For the last three days, Mingyu and Minghao have been facetiming each other every evening when Minghao is done with his schedule and the younger man usually texts him at this hour. But he seems to be late today, considering there is no new message notification on his phone. Maybe he's busy? Maybe he hasn't done with today's photoshoot?

Mingyu cracks his fingers absentmindedly and heaves another big sigh. One more day, one more fucking day and tomorrow he finally can reunite with his beloved husband again. Minghao is scheduled to fly back home in the morning, tomorrow.

‘Minghao could be having a farewell party with his team and staff there right now.’ He says to himself.

But Mingyu misses him. He misses his husband's voice, his smiles, his giggles. He misses his warm hugs and sweet kisses. And it's only been three days but he just misses Minghao so bad. He can't even concentrate to write the goddamn lyrics all day.

"Mingyu, Myungho's here." Seungcheol says, peeking his head from the door and the information makes Mingyu spins quickly in his chair. Before he can recover from his shock though, Minghao is already coming from behind Seungcheol and grinning playfully. His grin is getting wider when he takes notice how slack-jawed Mingyu is by his sudden appearance.

Mingyu seems to get a grip over himself when he hears Minghao’s giggles, opening his arms without getting up from his chair, a silent gesture to welcome his husband. He looks at Minghao with wide glimmering puppy eyes, still can’t believe himself that Minghao is here. Here as in in the same room as he is. ‘Whatever happened to his project?’

Minghao goes to him easily after Seungcheol excuses himself and closes the door, probably going back to his studio. He melts a bit to see his husband's cute face (not that he would ever admit it though), stopping in between Mingyu's legs and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He plants a soft kiss on the top of Mingyu’s head, laughing as he hears Mingyu whining at him and mumbling something that sounds like ‘I miss you so much’. Minghao feels like his heart melting even more to hear such admission.

"Hey there," Mingyu says with a soft voice, tightening his hold in Minghao's waist and burying his nose to the younger's neck. “Why are you here? You’re supposed to be back tomorrow.”

"Hey", Minghao replies just as soft, running his hands across Mingyu's strong back while pressing a kiss on his temple. “So, I take it that you’re not happy with the fact that I’m back now.”

Mingyu releases his hold to Minghao in favor to look at his face, pouting when he sees Minghao’s eyes twinkling with mirth. Minghao lifts one of his eyebrows at Mingyu's deep stares and Mingyu says with a pout. "Not that I'm upset you're here, but I remember your schedule. Is something wrong? Did you fly back home without anyone knew? You’re kinda making me worried here, Hao."

Minghao laughs merrily, "Nothing like that, you worrywart. You said you missed me last night and my work was unexpectedly done faster than I thought, so I asked the team if it was okay for me to come home sooner and they said okay. Also, I kinda missed you too."

"Hmm, I did miss you," Mingyu says, feeling relieved that there is nothing to be worried about. "You missed me, huh?” Mingyu adds with a teasing smile across his face.

"Yeah, I missed my husband. What about it?" Minghao asks, smiling his naughty smile while running his fingers through Mingyu's soft jet black hair, he finds it's strangely calming to do it.

Mingyu smiles toothily and wraps his arms around Minghao's waist again to pull him into his lap before answering, "Nothing. I’m just grateful that you’re here and relieving me from this painful feeling of missing you."

"Okay, now you're just being dramatic" Minghao laughs while shifting around to find a more comfortable position in his husband's lap.

He feels one of Mingyu's hands under his chin, gently raising his head before a pair of soft lips crashing onto his. Minghao reciprocates readily, kissing Mingyu back with an equal passion. They've been married for more than a year already and been together even longer than that but kissing Mingyu is something he will never get tired of. It makes him feel loved, it calms him in no ways can be explained. It reminds him that Mingyu loves him and Minghao loves him too.

With his free hand, Mingyu pulls Minghao closer to him. He cups his husband's jaw gently on his hand, angling his own head in order to deepen the kiss. He opens his mouth to draw Minghao's lower lip in between his lips gently, Minghao sighs in response. They keep kissing until the need of breathing is getting too much to ignore, Minghao pulls away first but Mingyu chases him, locking their lips again in another passionate wet kisses.

Mingyu continues his ministration to Minghao's long neck, he always has a thing for his husband's neck and it never ceases to turn him on. He traces Minghao's neck with open-mouthed kisses and soft bites until he reaches Minghao's collarbones. His hands are already trying to open Minghao's plain white shirt, wanting to access more skin because he will never get enough of everything about Minghao when the latter stops him.

"Mingyu, someone could walk in," he says breathless, his face reddens. The sight is enough to make Mingyu groaning and he leans in again to capture those plush lips. He places both of his hands to Minghao's waist and slips them under Minghao's shirt, feeling the expanse of soft smooth skin. He smiles when he hears Minghao's breath hitched. He knows what it means, Minghao's hitched breaths mean he starts to get turned on. He oddly feels proud of himself because of this.

Minghao pulls away again, whining. "Mingyu..."

"They know better than barging in while I'm here, they won't bother us." Mingyu calms him, referring to his group mates. They do know to leave him alone when he's inside his studio. "And my studio is soundproof, no one can hear us." He adds with naughty smirks.

When Minghao sends him dubious looks, Mingyu pecks his lips. "Trust me. Do you think I'll let someone else see you like this?"

Minghao pouts but doesn't shy away when Mingyu lands open-mouthed kisses to his lips.

Mingyu hums happily onto their kisses when he feels Minghao cups his hands on his jaws, his thumbs caressing the edge of his jaws. It feels nice, it also feels intimate and Mingyu can’t get enough of this. He tries to unbutton Minghao’s shirts again and is pleased when the younger doesn’t try to stop him this time. He breaks apart from the heated kiss only to run down his lips across Minghao’s now bare collarbones, he crouches down a little to give teasing bites to Minghao’s chest while listening to Minghao’s soft moans. His hands are already starting their journey to Minghao’s ass and grabbing them while trying to roll his hips again the latter’s.

Mingyu raises his head to look at his husband’s face and is greeted by Minghao’s red swollen lips and cheeks flushing pink down to his neck. He pecks the tempting lips once, twice until Minghao laughs and opens his mouth to bite Mingyu’s bottom lip.

“You want to?” Minghao asks, leaning his forehead to Mingyu’s. Their mingled breaths are warm, seemingly shielding them from outside world. They are in their world now. It is Mingyu and Minghao’s own world.

“Yeah,” Mingyu answers, “but only if you do too. We can go home now, if you want.”

“Humm, I want to. And no, I don’t want to go home now.” Minghao says, planting a small kiss to Mingyu’s lips.

“You sure?” Mingyu asks, he has to ask again just to make sure Minghao is comfortable with it. It’s not like they’ve never done it outside their bedroom or their house. But still, he needs to make sure of it. He only starts moving again when Minghao tries to pull his shirt off.

“Yes, Gyu. And now please tell me you bring lube. I know you always stash them in your bag.” Minghao says, flicking his nose playfully.

Oh playful and aroused Minghao are definitely Mingyu’s favorite.

He laughs before answering, “Don’t blame me for stashing them on my bag, I don’t know when we’re gonna need it. It’s always best to be prepared.”

It’s Minghao’s turn to laugh and Mingyu can’t help but smile, the sound of Minghao’s laugh is the most adorable one he’s ever heard. It never fails to make him feeling like he’s the luckiest human being in this whole planet.

Mingyu reaches down to where he puts his bag under his swirling chair and finds the tube right away, while Minghao is busy feeling up Mingyu’s bare defined chest.

“Baby, I need you to stand up.” Mingyu says, putting the tube aside on the table. His hands are firm in holding Minghao’s waist, guiding him to stand up. His grip tightens when Minghao unsteadily kicks his shoes off. He flicks open his husband’s jeans with practiced ease, lowering them together with his briefs. Minghao makes a move to shrug off his shirt but Mingyu stops him.

“Leave it,” He says, making a quick work to pop open his own jeans and shimmies them down along with his underwear to free his obvious erection before tugging Minghao back onto his lap.

Once Minghao is back to his rightful place, straddling him as his hands holding Mingyu’s shoulders with expectant eyes staring right at his, Mingyu’s hands start to wander to Minghao’s small back and keep going down until he reaches his goal. Minghao’s breathe hitches and a small surprise moan leaves his plush lips when Mingyu caress his twitching hole gently. He squirts the lube and begins to get Minghao prepared in earnest.

Minghao, meanwhile, expresses his encouragement and pleasure with moans. He runs his hands over Mingyu’s chest to his arms, just to feel that Mingyu is really there with him sharing this pleasure with him. One of his hands ends up resting on the side of his husband’s neck while the other one holding his head, angling it upward so their lips can meet as the fingers keep moving inside him.

“Gyu, I’m ready,” Minghao whispers a while later, lips just inches apart from each other.

Mingyu pretends to not hear him and continues to stroke that one spot which always makes Minghao moans a bit louder. He smirks slightly when Minghao does exactly that, back arching toward him and he can’t resist to not biting one of Minghao’s nipple that is right in front of him. Minghao tries to push him away but Mingyu just can’t stop, finger keeps pressing that spot while his lips and teeth are gently sucking and biting his husband’s chest.

He knows Minghao has never been loud but there are times when Mingyu just wishes he can be louder, so he can hear it clearly. He knows it’s selfish and kind of silly but he really wants to experience it even just for once.

‘Just for once.’

His line of thought abruptly stops when Minghao leans down and bites his lower lip hard enough to surprise him but not enough to draw blood.

“Stop! I want you inside now.” Minghao whispers urgently right at his ear, unable to stop his hips from moving along with Mingyu’s fingers inside him. “Gyu, please!”

To Minghao’s annoyance, Mingyu has the audacity to smirk at him. But Mingyu is quick to appease him with “Your wish is my command, my dear husband.”

He gets himself ready quickly after that before helping Minghao to slide down slowly on him. So slowly, trying to cherish the feeling of finally being connected after days without each other. They both moan at the sensation, stopping midway when Minghao’s walls clench too tight around Mingyu’s cock. They’ve been doing it countless times already but the pleasure will always feel amazing.

Mingyu guides Minghao’s hands to rest in his shoulders, so he can steady himself while his own hands find their place on Minghao’s hips, guiding him up and down. Up and down, leisurely, over and over again.

It’s not fast, because they don’t need that right now. Even if the place should make them thinking to finish it as quick as they can, but no they really don’t need the fast pace now. They just want to enjoy each other, feeling each other’s body heat and sharing the pleasure they’re creating together while staring to each other’s eyes. The literal meaning of making love.

Mingyu is busy peppering Minghao’s neck with small bites when at one particular thrust, Minghao lets out a shuddered moan. His walls grip on his husband’s hardness getting tighter and that’s the cue for Mingyu that he’s done a good job at nailing Minghao’s special spot. He does it again and is gifted with another moans albeit a bit louder this time. And then Minghao is moaning Mingyu’s name, eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure.

The sight makes Mingyu letting out a rather loud groan, their hips are moving faster now that both of them are trying to chase their release. When Mingyu bites Minghao’s neck, his back arches beautifully and his walls clamp tightly around Mingyu. He comes with Mingyu’s name on his lips, staining Mingyu’s abs with his pleasure.

Mingyu growls at the feeling of too tight, too good, too hot, too much. He comes inside his husband, hips jerking unevenly as Minghao whines brokenly over the sudden hot cum painting his inside. His release feels so strong, it feels like he’s floating somewhere in paradise.

Mingyu comes back to the real world when he feels Minghao caressing the edge of his jaw gently with his thumb. His body slumping to Mingyu’s with his head cushioned on his broad shoulder, tired but satisfied at the same time. Mingyu hugs Minghao’s waist to reciprocate, bringing the latter even closer to him and refusing to pull out just yet. It feels so nice to be connected with his husband like this.

They stay like that for a while before Minghao breaks the warm comfortable silence.

“I bit your lip, sorry.” He says apologetically. He pulls away from Mingyu’s shoulder to peer at his face. The tip of his fingers caresses the abused lip before kissing it gently, it looks a bit red and swollen and he feels a tiny bit guilty.

“Eh, I deserved it though. Don’t be sorry, it was hot.” Mingyu says with a wink, laughing when Minghao snorts at him. “But maybe, you can kiss me some more. You know, to heal it properly. People say kisses are the best medicine.”

Minghao laughs openly at that but still goes to kiss him soundly. Mingyu brings one of his hands to Minghao’s jaw to deepen their kiss.

They continue their kissing languidly until Mingyu suddenly stops, jolting Minghao on his lap.

“What? What happens?” Minghao asks, suddenly aware that they’re still in Mingyu’s studio where everyone can walk in anytime. He looks around to see if someone really does.

It’s Mingyu turns to giggle, answering Minghao’s worried question. “Nothing, I just have an idea for my lyrics.”

Minghao hits Mingyu’s arm lightly before he frowns. “Did you have a hard time to write them?”

“I did.” Mingyu answers easily, he’s glad his brain seems to come online now that he finally meets his beloved husband. Minghao is and will always be his best inspiration, indeed. “Do you know I’ve been here all day long and still stuck with this one line? I was on my wit’s end.” Mingyu continues, letting out his frustration to Minghao with pouted lips.

“I know now.” Minghao says in sympathy, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders. “My poor baby.”

Mingyu’s pout seems intensified over Minghao’s indulgent tone. “Yeps, so glad you’re here now.” He hugs Minghao’s waist tighter before saying slyly. “Your kisses have already cured me and brought my genius brain back.”

Minghao chuckles, trust Mingyu to amuse him with his choice of words every day of their lives. He’s about to call it out to his husband when an idea pops up.

“You know, I think ‘Mingyu’s junior’ cures me too. I’m not even tired anymore, it’s like I’m being recharged.” He says with naughty smile and sparkling eyes.

Mingyu chokes in surprise, he can feel his cock twitching in new vigor while Minghao moans when he feels it.

“Baby, you can’t say shit like that unless you want a second round.” Mingyu says. His hands are already sliding down to grab a handful of Minghao’s ass and thrusting shallowly, trying to relieve his renewed passion.

“I never say I’d hate a second round though.” Minghao says with teasing tilt on his voice.

Mingyu growls, making a mental note to write down his lyrics as soon as possible after he’s done with his husband. He lifts Minghao with ease to his arms to move them to small sofa in the corner of the room. Mingyu is now hovering above Minghao, somehow managing to keep their connection intact.

“Second round it is!” Mingyu says happily while Minghao laughing at him, even though his laughs die down quite quickly when Mingyu starts to thrust into him again.

Later, much later, when they’re done with the second round and both have been reduced to sweaty mess, Mingyu has even more ideas to compose at least two more songs. That’s how powerful Minghao’s existence is in his life. His husband, his perfect and addictive muse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and all the errors are totally my mistake. But I do hope you enjoy reading it. ^^  
> Oh, and you can reach out to me on twitter @unicorn_wind where I usually cry over Haohao and Gyuhao+Wonhao.  
> May you have a great day ahead~


End file.
